Do U Think About Us?
by fryrs
Summary: Oliver não queria ficar. Mas, naquela noite, ele ficou. Olicity, one shot. Spoiler 2x09.


Ela se lembra o quão feliz se sentiu ao conseguir o emprego na Queens Consolidated. Era o sonho de qualquer recém-formada em informática — em seu primeiro emprego, ser chamada para trabalhar na maior empresa da cidade. Sua mãe teria ficado orgulhosa se ainda fosse viva, e talvez seu pai tivesse dado tapinhas em seu ombro e dito "_Boa garota_", como se faz com um cachorro quando ele realiza uma boa ação. 

Crescer não foi exatamente fácil. Loira, óculos, inteligente. Três palavras que as pessoas geralmente não associam na mesma frase. Por isso, na escola pública onde enfrentou todos os seus quatro anos de Ensino Médio, ela fez o possível para sobreviver a cada dia, na esperança que conseguir realizar seus sonhos. Terminar a Universidade era apenas o primeiro passo. Ela queria abrir sua própria empresa de informática. Queria ser grande. Queria muitas coisas. Só que, após a doença do seu pai, ela precisou abrir mão de seus planos. Concluiu a Faculdade com muito esforço, pensando que seria obrigada a trabalhar em uma _lan-house_ no Glades configurando computadores, quando recebeu aquela oportunidade. 

E lá estava ela, mais de dois anos depois, sendo brilhante sem que ninguém soubesse. Fazendo o que lhe era dito. Trabalhando dia e noite enfurnada em uma sala pequena, sem nem ao menos uma janela, dividida entre o sentimento de frustração por não fazer nada relevante em sua vida, e o de gratidão, por ao menos ter onde trabalhar. Ela sabia que muitos dos seus colegas de faculdade ainda estavam desempregados. Ela sentiria pena deles, se não estivesse tão ocupada com o seu trabalho. 

Seu trabalho _extra_. (E ela sequer recebia por isso!). Ela conhecia ele, obviamente, embora ele não a conhecesse. Estudaram na mesma escola. Ele, o garoto popular, tendo todas as meninas aos seus pés. Ela, a garota invisível, enfiando a cara nos livros para não atrair a atenção para si mesma. Desde o término do colegial, ela só o viu pessoalmente em raras ocasiões. Na maioria das vezes, ouvia falar sobre ele nos jornais. Porque, aparentemente, os noticiários locais não tinham nada mais interessante para abordar do que a vida de Oliver Queen e seus colegas riquinhos e mimados. Ela chegou a detestá-lo. Até que tudo aconteceu. 

Ela ainda estava na Universidade quando ele desapareceu. Não se falava em outra coisa. Foi quando ela começou a realmente sentir compaixão pelos Queen. A mãe e a irmã. Imaginou o quanto as duas deveriam estar sofrendo — porque ela sabe como é o sentimento, e é uma merda —, e o quanto devia ser difícil viver cada dia sem saber se Oliver estava vivo ou morto. Ela achava que não suportaria isso. Perdeu ambos os pais, mas pelo menos tinha a certeza de que estavam mortos. Ela os enterrou. Chorou por suas mortes. E seguiu em frente. Mas como Moira e Thea poderiam seguir em frente, se nem ao menos sabiam quando seu luto devia começar ou acabar? Eventualmente, aconteceu. Moira se casou novamente. Thea se tornou a nova garota problemática. E ela acompanhava a trágica história da família Queen de longe, perguntando-se, às vezes, o que realmente teria acontecido a Robert e Oliver. 

O drama foi desvendado quando, depois de cinco anos, Oliver voltou para casa. E ela pensou que ficaria tudo bem. Todos finalmente viveriam suas vidas. Ela poderia parar de se perguntar se eles estavam mesmo vivos ou não quando ouvia comentários envolvendo seus nomes, ou fotos nos jornais anunciando sua data de desaparecimento. 

Felicity Smoak, contudo, jamais imaginou que a volta de Oliver Queen fosse mudar sua vida de maneira tão drástica. Ela se lembra com clareza da primeira vez que o viu passar pelo lobby da Queens Consolidated, ainda mais bonito, se possível, do que costumava ser, e o sofrimento estampado em seu rosto. Não óbvio o suficiente para que todos vissem. Apenas bastante claro para aqueles que sabiam enxergar. E ela sabia. Ela sempre foi muito perceptiva. 

Não precisaria ser perceptiva para saber que ele estava mentindo — ou que era péssimo em desculpas —, e uma parte dentro dela sabia o que aquilo realmente significava. Ela só procurou ignorar. Pelo seu próprio bem. E imaginou que ele lhe estenderia a mesma cortesia, e a deixaria de fora de suas confusões. Só que as coisas não acabaram como o planejado. 

Agora, Felicity Smoak trabalhava como secretária do CEO da QC durante o dia e, à noite, era cúmplice do Arqueiro. Os dois eram a mesma pessoa, claro, mas não tornava nada mais fácil. Porque Oliver tinha uma mania irritante de deixá-la preocupada. Porque ele sabia como tirá-la do sério. Porque ele sempre acabava se machucando durante suas missões. Porque ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, como uma adolescente idiota que babava em cima do quaterback do time de futebol. 

E ele sequer sentia o mesmo. Isso estava bastante claro para ela. Mas ainda doía vê-lo com todas aquelas mulheres. Doía tê-lo tão perto, sentir o seu cheiro, ver o seu sorriso, e não poder fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso. Elas não eram boas o bastante para ele. Laurel. Sarah. Helena (ou A Psicopata, como ela gostava de chamá-la). Isobel. Ou qualquer outra com quem ele tenha dormido no último ano (a lista é praticamente interminável). Só que Oliver não podia ver isso. Ele não podia ver absolutamente nada, a não ser que estivesse relacionado ao caso no qual estavam trabalhando. 

Então, certo, talvez ela tenha flertado inocentemente com Barry. Mas ela não pensou que ele fosse notar — embora parte de si desejasse que sim —, e muito menos se importar, ou agir como um namorado ciumento. Investigando sobre ele. Querendo mantê-lo longe. Isso realmente a chateou. E ela ainda estava um pouco irritada quando Barry foi embora. Ela tinha imaginado que, talvez, ele fosse sua rota de fuga. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la a superar os sentimentos que nutria por Oliver. Só que ele estava em outra cidade, agora, seguindo com sua vida. Procurando os assassinos da sua mãe. Vendo o noticiário para ser sobre o acelerador de partículas. 

E ela? Ela estava em casa, largada no sofá, os pés sobre a mesa de centro. Sentia-se exausta, mas sem sono algum. Por isso, observava a televisão, sem interesse, mudando os canais à procura de algo que chamasse a atenção. 

As batidas na porta a surpreenderam — e a assustaram. Ela se levantou, preguiçosamente, espantando a paranoia de sua cabeça, e caminhou até a porta da frente, observando pelo olho mágico para saber quem poderia estar perturbando ela àquela hora da noite. 

Ela prendeu a respiração inconscientemente ao ver que era ele. Abriu a porta, e arqueou a sobrancelha. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Oliver? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — Precisa de alguma coisa? 

— Felicity — ele respondeu, sua voz ainda mais rouca que o normal. — Posso entrar? — ela abriu espaço para ele, sentindo seu coração martelar com força contra seu peito, e fechou a porta assim que ele passou, virando-se em sua direção. — Você está bem? 

— Você veio até aqui para me perguntar isso? — ela indagou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Poderia ter ligado. Ou mandado uma mensagem. Ou ter esperado, como uma pessoa normal, para falar comigo amanhã. Eu trabalho para você, lembra? 

— Como eu posso esquecer? — perguntou ele, num sussurro. Ele pigarrou, limpando a garganta, e falou num tom de voz mais alto. — Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, é tudo. Você parecia bastante chateada com a ida do Allen. 

— O nome dele é Barry — retrucou Felicity —, e ele salvou a sua vida. Mas você é machão demais para agradecer, não é, Oliver? Não gosta de admitir que precisa das pessoas. E ainda o forçou a falar sobre os seus pais... Não é fácil, você sabia? Algumas pessoas não nasceram em uma família rica, não tiveram uma infância fácil, não podiam ter tudo o que queriam... 

— Meu pai está morto — resmungou Oliver. — Eu sei como é difícil... 

— Não, você não sabe. Não sabe o que é ter que cuidar de um pai doente, ou perder uma mãe para o câncer porque não tinha dinheiro para o tratamento. Você não sabe que existe pessoas como Barry e eu que... 

— Felicity... 

— E não me interrompa! — ela gritou, perdendo completamente a compostura e dando um passo para a frente, ficando cara a cara com ele. — Sei que você passou por coisas difíceis desde que o navio naufragou, mas esse é um caminho que você mesmo escolheu. Além disso, você_tem_ uma família. Uma mãe e uma irmã que te amam. 

— Felicity... 

— Barry e eu? Nós não temos nada! E nem ninguém! 

— Você tem a mim — disse Oliver, estendendo a mão para tocá-la. — Eu... 

— Você? — ela riu, incrédula. — Você quer dizer que tem tempo para se preocupar com os meus sentimentos quando não está transando com alguma mulher, ou riscando nomes na lista do seu pai, ou acabando com os caras maus? É, certo. Alguma vez você já se importou _realmente_ com o que eu sinto, Oliver? Como eu me sinto em relação a... 

Num movimento rápido, Oliver passou o braço pela cintura de Felicity e a trouxe para perto de si, interrompendo seu discurso com um beijo. Ela suspirou, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, prendendo-se ao seu corpo o máximo possível. Seus lábios se moviam lentamente, experimentando-se, conhecendo-se, e ela podia sentir seu coração quase saindo por sua boca. O que seria algo terrível de acontecer quando se estava beijando o cara por quem ela era apaixonada. Quando o ar se tornou insuficiente, eles se afastaram, apenas o suficiente para conseguirem respirar novamente. Oliver encostou sua testa na de Felicity, e ela sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo com a respiração dele tocando sua pele. 

— Eu penso sobre você — ele sussurrou —, eu penso sobre nós. Eu penso sobre mantê-la em segurança, porque não poderia suportar que algo acontecesse a você. 

— E é exatamente por isso que isso nunca vai acontecer — ela murmurou, sentindo seu coração se partir. — Não é? 

— Eu sinto muito. Só não posso colocá-la em perigo mais do que já faço. Você significa muito para mim, Felicity. 

— Oliver? — ela chamou, a voz fraca, fixando seu olhar naqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava. — Fica comigo só essa noite? _Por favor_. 

Ele não queria ficar. Sabia que seria difícil ir embora, pela manhã, e talvez as coisas pudessem mudar drasticamente entre eles. Oliver não queria isso. Ele gostava da companhia de Felicity. Ele gostava dela. Mas ser o Arqueiro tinha suas consequências. Ele não gostaria que alguém jamais a machucasse. 

Oliver não queria ficar. Mas, naquela noite, ele ficou.

* * *

**Perdoem-me se não tiver ficado muito bom. Nunca escrevi sobre o casal. Mas shippo muito desde a primeira temporada, porque são incrivelmente fofos *-*, então decidi tentar. Espero que tenham gostado! :**D


End file.
